New Year's Resolution
by firstadream100
Summary: When Ziva and Tony are still working on New Year's Eve, could things change at midnight? One Shot. Tiva Fluff.


**A/N**: I had this idea for a one shot but it took me a couple of days to write. This is my first one shot and my second NCIS fan fic. I hope you en ejoy it. Tiva fluff.

**Disclaimer**: I do not own NCIS or its characters. This is for entertainment purposes only.

* * *

**New Year's Resolution**

**A Tiva Fanfic**

They hated days like this one. It was New Year's Eve and they were on the squad room working on a case. All day they have been in and out of the Navy Yard following clues and bringing in suspects. Agents Anthony DiNozzo and Timothy McGee were following some leads when Probationary Agent Ziva David got out of the elevator.

"He confessed." She stated and the other two agents looked up. "Gibbs broke him and he confessed killing the Lieutenant."

"Finally," McGee said while almost jumping from his seat. "I can get out of here early enough to celebrate New Year's with my sister."

"A little McGoo reunion?" joked DiNozzo as he stood up and stretched his arms and legs. "And I can make it to my date."

At that moment Agent Leroy J. Gibbs walked in. "We got our guy. You know what to do. And I want the reports before you leave tonight."

His three agents groaned to something that sounded like "But Boss…New Year's Eve…plans" but he ignored it and went up the stairs towards the Director's office.

They accepted defeat and began working on their reports. By the time Gibbs came back, McGee stood up and took a stack of paper and handed them to Gibbs with a huge grin.

"All done, Boss," he gave Tony a victorious glance as he took his backpack and headed to the elevator. "Happy New Year."

"Me Me Me Me" mocked Tony as he continued writing on his computer. He was having a tough time concentrating. He really didn't want to finish his report quickly because it depressed him the night that awaited him: cold beer on the fridge, his ever trusting Blu Ray Player and some popcorn. He lied about the date he had so that his co-workers didn't teased him, but the truth was he was going to spend New Year's Eve alone, again.

Around 10:30 p.m., Agent Gibbs got up and headed to the elevator. "Those reports better be finished when I get back," he barked as he disappeared behind the steel doors. He was probably headed to Autopsy to drink Ducky's scotch.

The remaining two agents exchanged looks, but quickly got back to work. Half an hour later, DiNozzo got bored and decided to start a rubber band war with his partner. When the first rubber band hit Ziva's forehead he regretted it. She glared at him with fury burning in her eyes.

"Are you bored, Tony?" she asked through her teeth.

"Not really, Zee-va." He looked down to his unfinished report and looked back at his partner, who was still looking at him furiously. "Hey, David, had any plans tonight?"

"It is not a tradition I take part on."

"You are officially an American citizen; you have to celebrate every American tradition including New Year's."

"And how do you celebrate this 'tradition', as you call it? Drinking until midnight, yell 'Happy New Year' and then drink some more."

"Actually there are other traditions, like watching the fireworks and the midnight kiss. Oh, and singing Auld Lang Syne."

"In Israel we don't usually celebrate New Year's Eve. We celebrate the Jewish New Year usually around September."

"Rosh Hashanah."

She looked at him with a surprised look. Every time he said something in Hebrew or talked about a Jewish tradition she couldn't help but smile.

"Yes, Rosh Hashanah. But on December 31st we do have some celebrations in Tel Aviv. But is been years since I have been to a New Year's Eve party."

He flashed his signature smile. "You didn't answer my question. Did you have any plans for tonight?"

She looked down trying to evade his gaze. "Not really," she murmured.

He silently looked at his watch. It was after 11:00 p.m. and Gibbs was nowhere in sight. At the other side of the squad room, Ziva looked at her partner. She could hear his mind working, but she wondered what he was planning.

"Well, Miss David. Since it looks like we're going to be here for a while, will you be my date for the New Year's Eve Party?" he asked while walking towards her desk with a huge grin.

"What party?" she looked up to him and smiled back.

"Will you be my date?" he repeated.

She analyzed his expression. His eyes were playful and his smile inviting. She couldn't help her curiosity.

"Ok. I will be your date."

"Good. I'll be right back." He stormed out of the squad room leaving Ziva alone. She suddenly felt her spirit lifting. She took her purse and headed to the bathroom to freshen up. Once in front of the mirror, she stared at her reflection. She had dark circles under her eyes and she looked pale, consequences of lack of sleep. She washed her face and dried it with a paper towel. She put on some make-up, nothing too flashy, just some simple make-up. She let her down and tried to arrange he curls that were beginning to form, but she gave up.

Couple of minutes later she was back at the squad room and was greeted by Tony. He had taken off his tie and unbuttoned the first two buttons of his shirt. He looked relieved and excited when he saw Ziva.

"I thought I was being stood up. And on New Year's. That almost suicidal."

"I was just freshening up."

"You look beautiful."

The compliment took her by surprise. She controlled her body's urge to blush brighter than the sun, but he noticed the small red patch of skin on her cheeks. She looked around the squad room and notices a few a few changes. There were two chairs in front of the projector screen and a couple of grape soda cans. Tony was standing in front of his computer clicking and typing.

"What is this?" she asked while he typed fast on his computer.

"I couldn't find wine or anything containing alcohol, so this will have to do."

"Ducky has scotch in Autopsy."

"I have a feeling Gibbs is down there nursing a drink, so I figure we better don't bother him."

Tony saw out of the corner of his eye a small grin appear on Ziva's lips. Satisfied with how things were developing, he continued typing.

"What are you doing?" Ziva asked walking around Tony's desk and looking at the monitor.

"You'll see."

He pressed ENTER, a little too hard in Ziva's opinion. He grabbed Ziva's arm and guided her to the center of the squad room.

"Sit."

She obeyed and in seconds the projector screen showed a countdown clock to New Year's. Just a little over a half an hour left.

He sat beside her and they both stared at the screen.

"Is there more to this New Year's Eve Party" she said beginning to get bored, her words heavy on sarcasm.

"You're right, we need music." He got up and headed for his desk again. A few minutes later the air was filled with a soft jazz melody. "Ok, we have music, drinks, countdown clock…I know what we are missing…"

He walked towards her and extended his hand. She looked at him confused.

"Dancing!"

She hesitated for a few seconds but eventually gave in. He led her to the open space between their desks. He put one hesitating hand on her waist and held one of her hands with the other. She put her free hand on his shoulder and they began to dance slowly at the soft music.

"So, Ziva, what is your New Year's resolution?"

"I do not believe the start of a new year is an indicator for a new me."

"It's not to change who you are, it's to improve any way you can. Lose a few pounds, start reading the book you've always say you'll read, make new friends, help the homeless, forgive people, learn a sport or a hobby. You know, that sort of stuff."

"But why wait to New Year's, why not improve oneself throughout the year?"

He looked deep into her eyes as he brought her closer and sway her gently. He looked lost in his thoughts.

"Maybe because..." he paused looking for the correct words. "...because a new year reminds us that it is possible to start with a clean plate. The year that passed can take all and make it a permanent memory. Like '_Things that happened in 2010_'. You know?"

"I understand. But I think a New Day's resolution its better."

"Maybe it is," he replied with a huge smile.

Using his dashing smile to distract her he dared to casually lower just half an inch his hand on her back. She was very close now and he liked her warmth near him. He could feel her breath near his neck.

She noticed his tendency to lower his hand nonchalantly on her back. He started on her waist and now his hand rested near her hips. Her blouse was raised a little and he took the opportunity and grazed his thumb on her skin. She narrowed her eyes and he looked at her with confusion.

"So, what is your New Year's resolution? Loose a couple or more pounds?" She pinched his tummy and he jumped a little bit.

"Hey! You insult me. Are you calling me fat? I'll let you know this is a common effect of holiday eating. It happens every year. I will be back to my smashing and hot self in no time."

Ziva held back a laugh as she place her hand behind his neck, her fingers tangled with his hair. He smiled at the contact and dared to put his two hands on her hips.

"You didn't answer my question."

"Well, I guess to take more chances, more risks" he answered.

"You are a Special Agent. You often put your life in danger. How can you take more risks than that?"

"There are some things scarier than death."

"Like what?"

"Living…alone." He quickly broke eye contact and looked blankly around the office. "Sometimes I feel I don't take enough risk, in my personal life. One night stands and casual dating are barely a risk."

"It is a risk for sexually transmitted diseases," she joked.

He looked at her annoyed. "I'm serious. If I continue like this I might not get what I want." He looked at her again and stopped dancing when the song stopped, but he didn't let go of her.

"And what do you want?" she whispered while she looked at him uncomfortably.

He didn't answer, instead he let go of her and headed back to his desk. The sudden sense of emptiness and lack of his warmth surprised her. He took, the two grape soda cans, opened them and handed her one.

"Let's make a toast," he lifted his can and she mimicked his action. "That the new year that soon begins brings us health, prosperity and love."

"And that you get what you want."

"And you too."

They brought their cans together and drank in silence without breaking eye contact. Then they danced silently for a few more minutes.

"Hey, it's almost time," he said when he noticed they were a couple of minutes left on the clock. He took her hand and took her to the window. "The fireworks are great."

After a while he stated at his watch. "Ok, fifteen seconds left." She was staring at him, he looked to excited, a childish essence around him. "Ten, nine, eight…." he began the countdown.

"Seven…"

"Six…"

"Five…"

"Four…"

"Three…"

"Two…"

"One…" they both said. They exchanged smiles and stared at the window waiting for the fireworks.

"No fireworks? Oh, come'on!" Tony protested.

Seconds later the D.C. sky was lighted in a colorful fire. For several minutes red, green, yellow and blue fireworks of all types and shapes blasted the sky. But instead of watching the show, Tony was mesmerized with how beautifully the different color lights reflected on Ziva's face. She was smiling and clearly enjoying the show. When she felt his gaze upon her she turned to look at him. He gave her the most sweet smile she has ever seen leave Tony's lips. She took to step towards him put her hands on his chest, and lifted herself.

The soft touch of her lips on his made him forget everything and everyone. He grabbed her hips with one hand and her face with the other. He didn't want to let her go, not yet, not until he enjoys her kiss fully. He let her take the lead and was not disappointed. He shut his eyes, wishing that if it was a dream, it will never end. She was tasting his lips and begging entrance with her tongue. Not wanting to waste time with teasing he opened his mouth and when her soft tongue touched his, she let out a moan. The sound kicked in his libido and then he took the lead, gently pressing her against the window. He wanted to taste her forever, and when his tongue overpowered hers he let out a sigh. She tasted like spices and sunshine and grape soda.

How long they have been kissing, she wasn't sure. But when their lips parted they both took a deep breath. He rested his head on hers, foreheads touching, eyes still closed and heavy breathing.

"Happy New Year" she said. "You got your New Year's kiss."

_And what a kiss_, he thought. He was hoping for a little lip action on midnight but he didn't expect her to initiate it, let alone for it to make his temperature rise to the point he was sure his blood was boiling.

"Happy New Year." He kissed her gently on her already swollen lips and inhaled all her essence. He was pretty sure this sort of things happens in dream or at least once on a lifetime. "That was one hell of a New Year's kiss. Best one of my life, or at least Top 5." He smiled like an idiot and walked towards his desk. He grabbed a can of grape soda, suddenly thirsty.

"A little too much? I really don't know what a New Year's kiss entails," she said.

"Hey, contractions! That can be your New Year's resolution."

Ignoring him she repeated. "Was the kiss too much?"

"A little less tongue next year, David." The sudden voice startled them. They realized that they were in the office and that Gibbs was still there. He came from the back, coffee at hand and headed towards the elevator.

"Happy New Year, Boss," Tony quickly replied. Fear began to emerge when he realized that Gibbs saw them kissing. They weren't breaking that goddamn rule, because technically they weren't dating, and it didn't include any New Year's kissing. Waiting for the head smack, he closed his eyes.

"Go home." Gibbs was already waiting for the elevator. Tony looked at Ziva, who showed no signs of worry. Just when the elevator doors were closing he shouted. "Alone!" They laugh and she began gathering her things and putting on her coat. He just set behind his desk, hands behind his head, laid back and smiling.

"Are you leaving?" she asked as before heading towards the elevator.

"Not yet."

Tony could see little disappointment in her face.

"Well, see you tomorrow." She could feel his stare on her back while she walked. As she waited for the elevator, she looked at him and smiled. He looked back and smiled.

Couple of minutes had passed since Ziva disappeared behind the elevator doors. He was still enjoying what was left of her taste in his lips. He was determined to take risks this year. And she was the only risk he really wanted to take. He took his coat and while he was waiting for the elevator, he was wondering when he will get another chance to kiss her like that.

_Sooner that you think_, he thought when the elevator doors opened and a pair of dark and determined eyes met his.

_This is going to be a good year_.

* * *

**A/N: Hope you liked it. I accept all kinds of criticism. I have like 4 other stories in mind, but I have no time to write. I will try to write another one soon. Thanks (:**


End file.
